


Reconnect

by cenobe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, But mainly PWP, Cis Kuroo Tetsurou, Cunnilingus, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Service Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Some Plot, Teasing, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Tras una temporada ajetreada, Kuroo por fin tiene algo de tiempo a solas con su novio, Kenma. Tiene grandes (y excitantes) planes para ambos, pero Kenma parece tener otros. Sin embargo, Kuroo no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, y desde luego no ante un videojuego cualquiera.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crybabycatboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabycatboy/gifts).



> Una commish/request para un amigo querido y hermano tontaina que ya tiene cuenta de AO3. Haikyuu!! ha invadido mi vida y mi psique por completo, cuatro años después de verlo por primera vez, y ahora todo es un poquito más brillante :,)
> 
> Alguna de la información sobre la situación en la que se encuentran los personajes, unos tres o cuatro años después del capítulo 369 del manga, está cogida del mismo (capítulo 370 en adelante. Por favor Furudate muéstrame a Kuroo). ¡Cuidado con los soft spoilers!
> 
> CW: El fic ha sido revisado por alguien trans, con tal de presentarlo de la forma más respetuosa y fácil de leer para la comunidad, pero cada caso y experiencia es diferente. En él se refiere al sexo de Kenma (que se trata con testosterona pero no tiene ninguna intervención quirúrgica) tanto en términos "tradicionalmente femeninos" como neutros. ¡Lee a tu propia discreción!

Kuroo era un hombre simple. Lo que es decir, era un salido.

Si tenía que atender a los calificativos que otros le habían otorgado, también era fanfarrón, enigmático, y más raro que un perro verde, aunque no se consideraba ni de lejos la persona más rara que conocía. No podía decir que no fuera ninguna de esas cosas, pero defendía con su característica calma que nunca lo era sin un buen motivo. Y tenía motivos más que suficientes para ser un salido ese domingo por la noche.

Llevaba algún tiempo viviendo con su novio, Kozume Kenma. Llevaba mucho más enamorado de él, pero su unión era relativamente reciente, puesto que Kuroo no había querido dar el paso hasta que el otro no se graduó del bachillerato, a pesar de que le había asegurado en más de una ocasión que no tenían por qué esperar. Kuroo sabía que por él no había problema, pero también que con el tiempo entendería con mayor claridad por qué  _ sí  _ esperó, y se sumaría a él en la gozosa falta de arrepentimiento. Kuroo Tetsurou quería ser el perfecto novio que Kozume pudiera presentarle a su mamá sin parpadear ni una sola vez de la vergüenza, a pesar de que ya lo conocían y llevaba pasando tardes, noches, fines de semana enteros en casa de los Kenma desde que tenía ocho años y el otro siete.

Ese deseo de hacer las cosas bien, vecino inmediato de esa familiaridad y amor imposibles de esconder contradecían y justificaban simultáneamente el hecho de que se hubieran ido a vivir juntos nada más graduarse Kenma. Los padres no se habían opuesto, porque además de ser su novio, Kuroo, también era simplemente Kuroo. Paralelamente, la señora Kozume estaba más preocupada por qué iba a hacer su hijo tras la graduación y tras haberle asegurado, con una convicción a la que su familia no se acostumbraba, que no quería ir a la universidad. Kenma no les había contado a sus padres que quería dedicarse profesionalmente al  _ streaming  _ de videojuegos, actividad que había iniciado como pasatiempo en tercero de bachillerato (a pesar de permanecer en el club de volleyball, en gran parte por la insistencia de Lev Haiba) y que ya entonces había empezado a generarle beneficios económicos. Le había dicho a Kuroo, quien lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, que seguramente no lo entenderían, y que prefería esperar a que le proporcionara un sueldo estable para contárselo. Kuroo se había burlado de él, señalándole que estaba infinitamente más preocupado por contarle a sus padres cómo se ganaba la vida de lo que lo había estado por contarles que era gay, que salía con su amigo de la infancia y que se iban a vivir juntos, y Kenma simplemente había puesto los ojos en blanco y le había empujado la cabeza sin ganas mientras el otro reía como un histérico.

Pero ese era el único secreto entre Kenma y su familia, y Kuroo nunca dejaría de estar agradecido por ello. Habían apoyado a su hijo único desde el momento en el que les abrió la puerta a quién era y a su deseo de transicionar, justo antes de empezar bachillerato, y habían defendido su identidad y el nombre que escogió para sí mismo con uñas y dientes delante de todas las instituciones que habían tratado de ponerle trabas. Sabía que era por eso que Kenma podía vivir con confianza en sí mismo y en su masculinidad, y por extensión con Kuroo y  _ junto  _ a Kuroo, en su diminuto piso de Tokyo cuyo alquiler pagaban a medias entre lo que uno ganaba con los  _ streamings _ y el otro con el vóleibol. Kenma no se había visto con alma de rechazar la paga mensual que sus padres le ingresaban, "para que Kuroo-kun no tenga que cargar con todo él solo", porque no quería justificar ese rechazo, y se dedicaba a ahorrar la mitad y gastarse el resto en comidas y excursiones que de otra forma la pareja sólo vería en las telenovelas malas que maratoneaban juntos los miércoles y los jueves por la noche.

Vivían cómodamente, y si el hecho de que su mayor desilusión había sido que el complejo de apartamentos no aceptara mascotas y por tanto no pudieran adoptar un gato no era prueba de ello, Kuroo no sabía qué lo era. Habían pasado tiempo suficiente juntos como para que el mayor supiera ya antes de mudarse que la convivencia sería fácil, grata. Aun así nunca dejaba de satisfacerle, porque la había soñado por mucho tiempo, y Kenma se desenvolvía en ella con más soltura y comodidad de la que hubiera podido desear. Por ello Kuroo descubrió su preocupación innecesaria cuando tuvo que empezar a viajar por trabajo.

Por suerte vivían en la capital, y la mayoría de partidos importantes se jugaban allí, pero ocasionalmente el equipo se trasladaba a otras partes de Japón, y cada vez más al extranjero. Sabía de sobras que Kenma se las apañaría bien solo, puesto que su noviazgo no había cambiado su cualidad de solitario, y en ella se sentía cómodo, y Kuroo tranquilo. El mayor de los dos había presenciado las épocas en las que esa soledad connotaba algo más oscuro, semanas enteras sin salir de casa, decenas de mensajes de texto desprovistos del 'tic' que indicaba recepción, boletines de calificaciones académicas llenas de "no presentado" y viajes a la ducha hechos a patadas. Pero éstas quedaban muy atrás. Y para su propia sorpresa, lo más difícil de manejar de la separación era la soledad que él mismo sentía.

Por supuesto, el vóley lo mantenía ocupado, y su rendimiento nunca se veía afectado por los sentimientos que le expresaba a Kenma en exclusiva. Se mensajeaban todos los días, y su novio le había perdido la vergüenza a la cámara frontal de su móvil desde que tuvo que perdérsela a la webcam de su ordenador con tal de comunicarse con su público, y así, en los ratos libres en el bus, en el hotel, tras los entrenos, se hacían compañía el uno al otro a kilómetros de distancia. No obstante, Kuroo encontraba que le costaba muchísimo dormir, a pesar de que el deporte y la presión lo dejaban físicamente exhausto. Le era difícil conciliar el sueño, mantener los ojos cerrados si no tenía el peso pluma de Kenma a su lado, su respiración delicada, o incluso la tenue luz azulada de su móvil en modo noche o la de su ordenador portátil, acompañada del suave ruido de su tecleo. Cuando, lejos de casa, Kuroo tenía una habitación para sí mismo, conseguía dormirse (siempre más tarde de lo que le gustaría) sólo poniéndose vídeos de ASMR en el móvil en los que un anónimo tecleaba en un ordenador sin decir nada, dejando el aparato boca arriba para que le iluminase con tal de marcar dos de las casillas de su añoranza.

Ninguna separación duraba demasiado, y al mismo tiempo todas duraban lo suficiente como para que cuando Kuroo regresara a casa besara a Kenma con más ganas que la vez anterior. La pasión entre ellos, más allá de besos dados con prisa y torpeza detrás del polideportivo de Nekoma, o en el parque de al lado de sus casas cuando ya era de noche, también era nueva y permitida por la intimidad de su apartamento. El propio Kenma había temido que la inseguridad que le provocaba a veces vivir en su propio cuerpo fuera un obstáculo en la entrega que de él quería hacer a Kuroo, pero a la hora de la verdad no había importado en absoluto. Kuroo, además de ávido, era un amante cauteloso y comunicativo, y nunca daba un paso sin estar seguro de que su amor estaba preparado para ello. De esa forma descubrieron el cuerpo del otro y el propio, así como la ardiente y deliciosa unión de ambos poco a poco, hasta que ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin ella.

Sin duda alguna también había obstáculos. El principal era la distancia, y aunque Kuroo tenía que pensar con discreción en las noches que había pasado con Kenma al teléfono, solo en una habitación de hotel, con la mano dentro de los pantalones y los jadeos y obscenidades que salían de Kenma al otro lado de la línea, no era lo mismo. Por otro lado, juntos en Tokyo, también había impedimentos. Kuroo estudiaba una carrera de finanzas y administración a distancia y de a pocos créditos, por insistencia de sus padres. Cursaba dos asignaturas cada semestre, y su facilidad para las matemáticas se las hacían algo ligeras donde otros alumnos seguramente se tiraban del pelo en desesperación, pero aun así le exigían tiempo y energía. Kenma, por su parte, asistía a la autoescuela, porque mientras que su madre había acabado aceptando que no quería acceder a formación universitaria también se había negado rotundamente a que dejara los estudios del todo. Su hijo accedió de mala gana, y acabó aprobando el examen teórico a la segunda y mucho más tarde de lo anticipado porque se había visto sin motivación ni energía para acercarse a la autoescuela a tomarlo. La prueba práctica la aprobó a la primera, y, contó con una sonrisita una noche que quedaron en un bar con algunos ex-compañeros del bachillerato, haciendo uso del espacio mental que empleaba cuando jugaban al vóley, a la salud del cual sus amigos brindaron entre vítores y risas, ya algo ebrios.

Kuroo había estado esperando ansioso ese aprobado. No porque quería que su novio lo llevara de aquí para allá en coche: el propio Kuroo tenía el carnet de conducir, pero ninguno tenía vehículo propio ni plan de tener uno, debido a lo caro que era comprarlo además de mantenerlo en Tokyo. Sus motivos le daban la razón a la afirmación de que era un salido, pero, nuevamente, también le daban el derecho a serlo. Cuando Kenma estaba estresado (y lo había estado con todo el asunto de la autoescuela), su líbido se reducía hasta prácticamente cero, y además abril era una época turbulenta para Kuroo, porque empezaba la temporada de primavera y el cansancio físico y mental dejaban mella en él también. No obstante, ya era mayo: Kenma tenía su carnet de conducir, y hasta el verano el vóley se limitaba a entrenos, fichajes y partidos amistosos que rara vez sacaban a Kuroo de la capital. Y estaba listo para pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio, de la clase que sólo podían disfrutar cuando estaban dispuestos, deseosos y a solas.

Pero ese fin de semana no habían estado a solas. Hinata Shoyou, el mejor amigo de Kenma, estaba en Tokyo después de una larga temporada de no verse. A pesar de haber asistido a bachilleratos distintos, y de haber competido el uno contra el otro en alguna ocasión, ambos jóvenes eran inseparables. Hinata veía siempre que le era posible las transmisiones en directo de Kenma, aunque su conocimiento sobre videojuegos se limitaba a las salas recreativas a las que asistía en la primaria, la mayoría de las cuales ya habían cerrado cuando entró a bachillerato; el otro, por su parte, escuchaba todos sus discursos sobre aspiraciones de entrar a jugar a nivel nacional primero e internacional después, a pesar de que por entonces sólo practicaba vóley playa por recomendación del viejo entrenador Washijou, una decisión que desconcertaba a todos menos a Kenma. Con todo su amistad era inquebrantable, y cuando Kenma se enteró de que Hinata viajaba a Tokyo, sin siquiera consultarlo con Kuroo (la consulta era innecesaria), le invitó a pasar las noches del viernes y el sábado en su piso.

Kuroo le tenía aprecio a Hinata no sólo por la proeza que era en el vóley, donde todos los prejuicios dictaban que nunca debió destacar debido a su estatura. Ante todo, lo apreciaba porque junto a él Kenma se veía cómodo y dichoso como en pocas ocasiones se mostraba. Él también disfrutó del agradable caos que era tener a Hinata alrededor, comiendo platos que el mayor preparaba al mediodía mientras los otros dos holgazaneaban, y cenando platos entregados a domicilio por la noche. Se pasaron las horas contándose anécdotas, las surrealistas vivencias de Hinata en su inusual aventura, las excitantes oportunidades que se le presentaban a Kenma en su trabajo de cara al verano, y las extrañas y estimulantes coincidencias de Kuroo con otros equipos profesionales y sus excéntricos jugadores. Hinata, además, le había regalado un videojuego recién lanzado en Japón a Kenma, Bloodsouls, y para su sorpresa y dicha él había decidido estrenarlo juntos en lugar de en  _ streaming _ , alegando que ya retransmitiría algún desafío o " _ run _ " temático más adelante. Movieron la Play Nation 4 de Kenma de la habitación que usaba para sus  _ streamings  _ al televisor del salón, y prácticamente no abandonaron el sofá-cama que habían abierto para Hinata y en el que ambos muchachos acabaron durmiendo las dos noches que duró su estancia.

Kuroo nunca habría puesto pegas a esto, ya que él acaparaba a Kenma la mayoría de noches del año. Sabía, además, que Kenma y Hinata compartían una intimidad, un afecto profundo al margen de sus respectivas parejas que no compartían con otro ser humano, y que interponerse en ella no distaría de profanar algo sagrado. Kuroo era feliz cuando Kenma era feliz, y la felicidad que irradiaba junto a Hinata, cuando éste daba botes en el sofá emocionado por los sucesos del videojuego, cuando volvían exultantes de un paseo por el barrio aunque vivían en la parte menos emocionante de Tokyo, o cuando dormían juntos con la mano de uno entre los dedos de la del otro, iluminados por la suave luz matutina que se filtraba a través las cortinas del salón, era irreemplazable, y vivía también en Kuroo.

Con todo, esa dicha ocupaba un espacio adyacente al deseo que llevaba más de un mes guardándose, y cuando despidieron a Hinata en la estación de tren y pusieron rumbo de vuelta al piso, Kuroo con la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Kenma, el mayor estaba seguro de consumarlo esa noche. Tuvo que contenerse para no proponerle darse las duchas que tomaron por separado juntos. También para que no se le cayera el alma a los pies cuando salió de la suya (quejándose de que Kenma había dejado largos cabellos bicolor en el desagüe de nuevo) y descubrió a su novio sentado en el sofá-cama sin plegar, jugando de nuevo a Bloodsouls.

Kenma jugó antes de la cena, y siguió jugando después. Kuroo tenía la certeza de que si se lo hubiera permitido hubiera jugado durante, también. Kenma jugaba sentado al borde del mueble que no se habían molestado en devolver a su estado de sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras su novio iba orbitando a su alrededor, en crecientes grados de aburrimiento. Entendía bastante de videojuegos, pero su interés en ellos se perdía casi tan rápido como le perdía el ritmo a Kenma y dejaba de poder seguírselo. Antes de la cena estuvo sentado con la espalda contra la pared blanca del salón y su ordenador portátil sobre el regazo, revisando mails, organizando entregas y demás. Pero la paciencia debió quedársele en la mesa de la cocina, junto a las migas de los sándwiches  _ wanpaku  _ que habían comprado de vuelta al piso, y que Kenma no había conseguido acabarse.

Por absurdas que fueran las posturas que adoptaba tumbado alrededor de Kenma, éste no le advertía, sus ojos fijados en el enorme televisor que ocupaba la entereza del mueble al que habían pegado la mesa de café con tal de hacerle sitio al sofá-cama. No había forma de desviar su atención hacia su persona, y desde luego no hacia el deseo que le picaba desde antes de que Hinata se fuera. Si se hubiera debido a un motivo serio, y no a la fascinación que Kenma sentía por el personaje que controlaba, ataviado en ropa negra de estilo victoriano y cubierto de sangre la mayoría del tiempo, Kuroo no habría tenido problema en guardárselo un poco más. Pero en ese momento y bajo esas circunstancias, aunque rara vez se daba, fácil y legítimo caían en la misma decisión. Así que Kuroo se tumbaba lo largo del sofá, con el pecho pegado a la baja espalda de Kenma y la cabeza apoyada en su cadera, y empezaba a mover la mano que había dejado entre sus piernas, para acariciar el interior de su muslo vestido.

\- Kuroo - no tardó en gruñirle Kenma, con su vocecilla exasperada -. Para.

Al resguardo de su mirada, Kuroo sonrió, aunque por esa vez le hizo caso.

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Pero Kenma no le contestó, sólo le hizo un ruido tras los labios fruncidos, y Kuroo rió entre dientes, más satisfecho y animado.

Sabía que si Kenma realmente lo quisiera quieto y con las manos para sí, le habría mirado y se lo habría dicho con seriedad y franqueza, como había hecho otras veces, pero no era el caso. La luz estaba verde, y mientras no parpadeara Kuroo podía seguir tentando a la suerte y a su obstinado novio.

Se sentó a tiempo para ver en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla del televisor el aviso de que el mando de la consola tenía poca batería, pero respecto a éste ambos compartieron la indiferencia. De nuevo se apoyó en la espalda de Kenma, aunque ni su largo ni su ancho podían sostenerle entero, y lo echó algo hacia adelante empleando su propio peso, provocándole otro gruñido, que a su vez le provocó otra risita. Volvió a poner la misma mano en el mismo lado que había ocupado antes, esta vez sobre la de Kenma, aunque siempre estaba pulsando algún botón del panel. Al principio dibujó círculos sobre su dorso, pero al poco tiempo empezó a esbozar un movimiento más concreto, siguiendo las líneas de su hueso y sus tendones al principio con todos los dedos, y luego con el corazón y el anular, apretando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en una moción que ni el videojuego más apasionante sobre la Tierra podía pasársele por alto a Kenma.

\- Kuroo - repitió en el mismo tono que antes -. Me vas a hacer perder.

\- ¿El qué? - en lugar de inocencia, esta vez fingió ignorancia, abriendo más que de costumbre los ojo que su cabello tapaba parcialmente, poniendo una cara boba que normalmente hacía sonreír a Kenma, al menos con la mirada.

\- No te hagas el tonto, anda, que esta pantalla es más difícil -. Kuroo no se había fijado en qué la hacía así, ni tenía interés en hacerlo. Sólo lo tenía en la sonrisa sin esbozar que Kenma le había mostrado en la voz, la misma en la que había pensado segundos atrás. Tal vez el buen humor de Kenma se debía a que el juego se le estaba dando bien, o al agradable fin de semana que habían pasado, Kuroo no estaba seguro. De lo que lo estaba era que iba a explotar ese buen humor hasta que diera sus frutos o hasta que explotara el propio Kenma.

Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y miró la pantalla sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría en ella, hasta que el aviso de la batería del mando volvió a parpadear de nuevo. En ese momento suspiró, dirigiendo el aire cálido hacia el cuello de Kenma, y cuando aún no se le había pasado el evidente escalofrío que le provocó, acercó los labios y le besó la piel cálida con los ojos cerrados. Eso obligó al menor a suspirar, pero ni dejó de jugar ni lo apartó de sí. Kuroo tenía tan cerca la posibilidad de aliviar la lujuria con que se estaba provocando también a sí mismo que empezaba a tener calor dentro de su manga corta. Subió la mano derecha a la cintura de Kenma antes de subir también el beso, más cerca de su oreja, y permitirse algo de diente y algo de lengua sobre la carne del otro, que exclamó con sorpresa y, esta vez sí, algo de molestia.

\- ¡Kuroo, estoy a punto de entrar al  _ boss _ ! - le regañó. Kuroo miró a la pantalla como si emergiera de bajo el agua, y tardó algunos segundos en registrar al personaje del otro atravesando una niebla ominosa.

\- Vale, vale. Perdona - suspiró, aunque realmente no lo sentía. Acto seguido se echó sobre el sofá, con la cabeza sobre uno de los cojines que permanecían allí, y suspiró por la nariz, algo derrotado.

Al principio observó a Kenma jugar un rato, pero la tercera vez que atravesó el mismo umbral para luchar contra la misma bestia espantosa dejó de atender. Se distrajo con cualquier cosa, jugando con los cordones algo desgastados del chándal que llevaba. Pronto tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, porque la visión de su propio cuerpo invocaba la visión del de Kenma sobre él, y Kuroo estaba a punto de pasar a tener un problema serio. Resolvió sentarse junto al otro, las largas piernas estiradas en el espacio entre el sofá-cama y la mesa de café, para obligarse a atender a otra cosa, cualquiera, que acabó siendo el dichoso videojuego.

Observó la frustración de Kenma crecer, y la quinta vez que se dirigió al objeto de esa frustración supo que iba en serio porque puso los pies descalzos sobre el suelo. Había una arruguita entre sus cejas, y estaba adorable con su cara de concentración, mientras apretaba con tanta fuerza y sequedad los botones del mando que éste se balanceaba de un lado para otro en el agarre perfecto de sus manos pálidas. Kuroo arqueó una ceja, porque hacía tiempo que no le veía así, y también porque Kenma no parecía advertir el aviso de batería baja que volvió a asomar educadamente en medio de los espadazos y disparos que emitía su personaje.

\- Kenma - le llamó, dispuesto a avisarle él mismo, pero no le contestó. Kuroo pasó de mirar la pantalla a su rostro, y tanto su decisión como su severidad se habían agravado -. Kenma - repitió.

\- Ahora no - se limitó a contestar, y aunque tal vez otro no habría advertido ningún cambió en él Kuroo supo distinguir la advertencia en su voz. Hizo una mueca y levantó las manos, comprometiéndose a obedecer. Luego las dejó caer entre sus piernas, deleitado con el presentimiento de que esa omisión le pasaría factura luego.

Kenma había empezado a hacer bajos ruidos de esfuerzo, frustración y anticipada victoria, como si fuera él y no su personaje el que se enfrentaba a aquella abominación de dientes y garras afiladas. Si estos no eran prueba suficiente de que estaba dispuesto a vencerla, lo eran todos los recursos ficticios que había invertido en el encuentro, de los que Kuroo no sabía casi nada. Él estaba mirando en dirección a la pelea, pero su atención estaba puesta en la esquina de la pantalla en la que, tal y como había anticipado, apareció de nuevo el aviso, cuando la barra de vida del  _ boss _ estaba reducida a menos de un cuarto, y la pelea se había vuelto frenética.

\- Oye, Ken — empezó a decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kenma lo interrumpió con un gemido entre sorprendido y horrorizado, mientras la pantalla se oscurecía y mostraba un mensaje, “mando DuoImpact desconectado”, al fondo del cual el protagonista del juego se quedaba completamente inmóvil, y la bestia, a cuya derrota le restaba un sólo golpe, lo destrozaba. Las letras rojas, “has muerto”, aparecieron debajo del aviso de la consola, y permanecieron como un recordatorio burlón.

La tensión desapareció de los hombros de Kenma, y el mando, cuya luz central se había apagado, pasó a reposar de forma mucho más relajada entre sus dedos. Kuroo miraba el televisor con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego a Kenma. Éste tenía media mirada oscurecida por el párpado superior, que le otorgaba una mirada resignada y molesta; por lo otro su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, en apariencia. De nuevo, era fácil confundirlo con indiferencia, pero Kuroo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era algo radicalmente distinto.

\- Tetsurou… - dijo Kenma con voz contenida, como si lo que hubiera ocurrido fuera culpa suya. Sólo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila en dos tipos de ocasión, y cuando estaba genuinamente molesto con él era una de ellas. El pulso del apelado se disparó, y se sentó algo más lejos del otro para encararle con más plenitud y para tener una vía de escape más clara en caso de haber represalias.

\- He intentado avisarte - se defendió, apurado. Kenma le clavó su mirada penetrante y felina, y alguien más desprevenido e indefenso hubiera necesitado apartar la propia de ella. Kuroo, por su parte, se la sostuvo y sonrió de medio lado, en parte por el divertimento y en parte por los nervios (no por lo que su novio pudiera hacer, sino por lo que pudiera  _ dejar _ de hacerle), e insitió -. Es que no me escuchab—

Por segunda vez consecutiva, Kenma le interrumpió. Sin decir nada se levantó de golpe, provocándole un respingo. Dio medio paso para dejar el mando inútil sobre la mesita de café, y acto seguido cruzó los brazos a la altura del estómago para agarrar los bordes de su fina sudadera y sacársela por encima de la cabeza. De entre todos los desenlaces posibles, Kuroo jamás se habría esperado ese. Kenma tiró la sudadera (una que alguna plataforma le había regalado hacía algún tiempo) al suelo, y acto seguido se quitó también las bermudas de chándal que llevaba, desprendiéndose en el mismo movimiento de la ropa interior.

El mayor se sintió estúpido por sonrojarse, porque había visto a Kenma desnudo decenas de veces. Se debía a que no había esperado verlo entonces, ni verlo tan de golpe. Kenma le miraba ahora, sin una sola prenda de ropa sobre él, y con el cabello apoyado en los hombros estrechos. Era largo y sedoso, incluso en las partes decoloradas, y le otorgaba un aspecto arrebatador, con el medio recogido que se había hecho antes a la altura del cogote algo más suelto que antes. Su musculatura no estaba tan acentuada desde que dejó el vóley, pero sus formas seguían haciéndole la boca agua a Kuroo: la protuberancia de su esternón entre sus pectorales, que daban paso al pecho que la testosterona había hecho más plano, pero no menos gracioso, y la de sus caderas, a los lados de su vientre lampiño, que anticipaba su suave vello oscuro, luego su sexo sin tocar. Miraba a Kuroo con la misma severidad que antes, y éste mentiría si dijera que no le excitaba.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó de pronto Kenma.

Por una vez, Kuroo no supo qué decir. Y debía ser tan evidente que era bochornoso, porque no había conseguido balbucear una sola palabra cuando Kenma habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué era lo que querías hacerme que no podía esperar? - preguntó, y acentuó la impertinencia de su cuestión cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

A Kuroo lo sacudieron tanto la satisfacción como el desafío. Adoró a su novio por concederle ese permiso en forma de prueba, y ardió en deseos de estar a la altura. La deliciosa tensión empezó a formarse en su bajo vientre y entre sus piernas, y miró a Kenma sabiendo que era consciente de todo ello, de lo mucho que lo quería, y de que él lo quería también.

\- Nada. Nada en particular - mintió, con una voz grave y suave. Mintió, porque ya se estaba arrodillando delante de él.

El pecho y el vientre al descubierto de Kenma traicionaron cualquier intención de hacer discreto el suspiro, mientras Kuroo adoptaba la posición y ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas. Las acariciaba mientras acercaba el rostro al muslo de Kenma y lo besaba.

Kenma inhalaba rápido y exhalaba lento. Kuroo estaba seguro de que se moría por que dejara estar sus piernas para dedicarse a lo que había entre ellas, y mientras que estaba siempre listo para ser un amante complaciente, también quería castigarle un poco por haberle ignorado toda la noche.

Se sentía apretado dentro de su pantalón cuando se imaginaba lo húmedo que debía estar Kenma sólo con aquello, mientras pasaba de un muslo a otro, pero alargaba la espera también para sí mismo. Sabía que su amor nunca le rogaba a no ser que se lo pidiera, y no era su intención hacerle rogar, pero aun así aguardaba, mientras la paciencia de Kenma se agotaba de a poco y le clavaba las uñas en el hombro a través de la camiseta, hasta que el apretón se convirtió en una llamada.

Kuroo levantó la mirada con la boca abierta y admiración para verle, como si se tratara de un ídolo. La visión era mucho más beata de la que podría haberle presentado cualquier icono, Kenma con el rostro y el pecho sonrojado, la transpiración visible en sus patillas oscuras por el calor que le provocaban él y el clima primaveral; tenía el ceño fruncido otra vez, pero era  _ necesidad _ lo que rezumaba de él, una que Kuroo cubriría con gusto, cubriendo su sexo con la boca.

Toda la contención que Kenma trataba de reunir era traicionada por el agarre de su mano en el hombro de Kuroo, tan férreo que le dolía, y que se afianzó cuando llevó sus propias manos a abrirle más, para saborear más de él. La humedad de su propia boca no podía competir con la su sexo mientras apretaba el rostro contra él y hundía la lengua en su interior todo lo que podía, lo suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido más sonoro. Kuroo se dejaba a su sabor y su aroma con los ojos cerrados, pasando la lengua en plano por sus labios interiores, fracasando en contener un gemido cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza y la posó sobre su clítoris, para luego cerrar los labios a su alrededor, rodearlo, y succionar.

Kenma gimió mucho más alto que antes, y se dobló aún más, su hermoso cabello balanceándose en el espacio entre los dos. Su amante parecía gozar casi tanto como él mismo, cerrando los ojos, hundiendo la nariz en su vello y a él en su boca. Acentuaba la felación agarrándole por el trasero, tan fuerte que dejaría marcas, acercándolo mucho más rápido de lo que luego lo alejaba, provocándole a Kenma gruñidos y jadeos que se confundían con los ruidos húmedos y bruscos que hacía su boca. Era enloquecedor.

Cuando ésta necesitó un descanso se alejó, profiriendo severos jadeos, y llevó sus largos dedos a estimular lo que antes estimulaba su lengua. Kenma se sacudió con tanta violencia, y el ruido que emitió fue tan lindo que Kuroo creyó que se corría. Eso provocó que su propio sexo se quejara, confinado tras su chándal y su ropa interior.

Puso la lengua en su sexo por segunda vez y la mano en torno a su propia erección sobre la ropa por primera, haciéndose bufar a sí mismo por la nariz. Fue sorprendido por la voz de Kenma articulando palabras, esta vez, “para”. Se separó de él sorprendido, dejando hebras de saliva entre ellos por un instante, y la sorpresa se transformó en gozo al encontrarse en sus ojos la misma severidad que había visto antes.

\- No te toques - le ordenó. Y esas tres palabras fueron más placenteras que cualquier tacto que pudiera haberse aplicado a sí mismo.

Asintió, con un obediente y agitado “de acuerdo”, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, a apoyar la mejilla en su cadera por un instante, antes de retomar su tarea. Hundió la lengua de nuevo donde más dulce sabía, y la subió despacio hasta su sexo, hinchado y erecto cuando lo ignoraba tanto como lo sentía sobre la lengua al chuparlo. Kenma emitió un bufido satisfecho, por la sensación y por la obediencia de su novio, mayor que él en todos los sentidos aun tan sumiso.

Pronto, Kuroo empezó a gemir de frustración además de placer. Le costaba impedir que su propio cuerpo se levantara en busca de una fricción que no estaba allí. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, sólo en los motivos, se separó jadeando y en un par de movimientos hábiles apartó a Kenma y lo tiró sobre el sofá.

Su cuerpo delgado botó una sola vez, y el otro reía entre dientes mientras se cernía sobre él para encontrar su rostro lleno de asombro y luego de un reproche juguetón. Se besaron a través de sus sonrisas, una de ellas de discreto triunfo. Kenma echó las manos tras su cuello mientras cruzaba las piernas por debajo de su trasero y lo apretaba contra él, sacándole a Kuroo un gemido quejumbroso.

Su cuerpo registraba con demasiada nitidez lo perfectamente que encajaba con el de Kenma, aun estando completamente vestido, y la tentación de quedarse y tomar acción desde allí era grande, pero aún no había acabado con él. Mordió su labio inferior y tiró de él cuando se irguió a cuatro patas para mirarle a los ojos. Kenma estaba simplemente arrebatador, rojo y jadeante, sudado bajo él, a las luces cálidas del salón. La curva suave de su cintura se recortaba perfectamente contra las sábanas oscuras que cubrían el sofá, y se movía levemente bajo él a la espera de más. Seguro que él también se preguntaba qué les había tomado tanto.

Volvió a besarle el cuello, y esta vez Kenma no intentó sacudírselo. Cerró los ojos y gimió grave, animándolo a más mientras Kuroo bajaba por su hombro, su clavícula, hasta su pecho. Sabía que a Kenma no siempre le gustaba que se detuviera allí, pero esa vez no pareció importarle. Como castigo inofensivo, sin darle el lametón que sin duda esperaba, Kuroo le mordió un lado entero, ganándose un respingo y un manotazo de Kenma. Volvió a reír, y a modo de disculpa llevó la mano a su entrepierna empapada, lo que le hizo relajarse y cerrar los ojos.

Sus propias rodillas aún no habían vuelto al suelo cuando introdujo el dedo anular en su interior, tan fácil y húmedo que le provocó un violento escalofrío. Kenma le recompensó con un gemido delicioso. Kuroo lo hundió cuanto podía mientras volvía a hundirle en su boca, y la voz de su amor empezó a sonar más y más alto. Bufó sin remedio, y frunció el ceño mientras volvía a poner la lengua plana sobre su sexo erecto.

La combinación de su sabor y su calor en la boca, y su humedad y su presión en la mano era enloquecedora. Kuroo apenas sacó y metió el anular un par de veces antes de introducir también el corazón, que encontró enseguida y a la perfección un sitio. Kenma entonces gimió su nombre, abriendo más las piernas y retorciéndose sobre el sofá, obligando a Kuroo a poner una mano brusca en su cintura para mantenerlo donde quería. Esa brusquedad no pasó inadvertida, ni impune: Kenma no tardó en agarrar el cabello de Kuroo con fuerza, provocándole un gemido, y apretó su cabeza contra él, contra su sexo, haciéndole sentir desvalido, y más caliente de lo que recordaba haber estado.

La tirantez en su cuero cabelludo era un extraño incentivo, pero funcionaba. Kuroo afinaba los movimientos de su mano y los de su lengua, sincronizándolos en la medida de lo posible, incluso cuando Kenma tiraba tan fuerte que temía que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Los gemidos que pronunciaban su nombre cada vez venían con menos espacio entre ellos, y Kuroo sentía a su amante apretarse cada vez más en torno a su mano. El zumbido de la sangre y el placer en sus oídos era cada vez más insistente, y si la voz de Kenma no fuera tan alta no la oiría por encima del ruido. Agarraba las partes más largas de su pelo, y luego sus manos se acercaban más a su nuca, apretándolo contra sí a la vez que arqueaba la espalda, con los ojos cerrados y completamente perdido.

Sería insoportable, de no saber Kuroo que le quedaba tan poco. Por mucho que se mordiera el labio inferior Kenma, y convirtiera sus gimoteos en gruñidos, el lenguaje de su cuerpo, lo que sentía su novio al follarle con los dedos y chupársela como si fuera su único cometido en la vida, todo eran señales del fin. Desesperado por ese vertimiento como si se tratara de su propia persona, Kuroo lo animaba con gemidos de boca llena y el rostro apretado contra su cuerpo, el ceño fruncido y el corazón a punto de estallarle.

El de Kenma debía encontrarse en ese mismo punto, si no más cerca, cuando le hizo parar de pronto. Agarró la cabeza de Kuroo más cerca de las sienes y le apartó, y el moreno le miró sorprendido y con la boca y la barbilla brillantes de saliva y fluidos. Kenma inhaló violentamente, como si se hubiera arrancado una tirita de golpe, y tenía los ojos húmedos y la piel roja. Su novio enseguida entendió por qué se había detenido en ese punto, y se burló de sí mismo por no haber caído antes.

Antes de poder preguntarse a dónde les llevaba la interrupción, Kenma se estaba incorporando sobre un codo y haciéndole señas para que se acercara con la mano libre. Kuroo no le hizo esperar, y enseguida le tuvo besándole los labios, pasando su lengua por la barbilla mojada, lo que le provocó un gruñido oscuro. Tardó un segundo en registrar que le agarraba el borde de la camiseta, y se apartó, ayudándole a quitársela en el mismo movimiento, no estándose de mascullar “gracias a Dios” entre dientes. Mientras Kenma lanzaba la camiseta al suelo le sonreía con una condescendencia que era adorable sólo en él.

Cuando agarró el elástico de sus pantalones para quitárselo Kuroo estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá, y pensaba adoptar una pose más cómoda, porque había reconocido el brillo hambriento en los ojos de su novio y sabía qué se proponía. Sin embargo, le bajó el chándal y la ropa interior al tiempo que le sujetaba la cintura con fuerza febril, indicándole que se quedara quieto. Kuroo no pudo disimular su confusión, ni anticipar que esa tan esperada atención venía con su parte justa de castigo. Con Kenma, nunca tenía la última palabra.

Éste le metió los dos mismos dedos que él mismo aún tenía húmedos de su interior en la boca, y Kuroo le sujetó la muñeca para felarlos y humedecerlos lo mejor que sabía. Ya había sabido antes que Kenma querría meterle el resto también, abriéndole la boca y haciéndole verse ridículo, pero aun así lo gozó. Lamió el espacio entre sus dedos, su palma, y cuando el otro hubo tenido suficiente su urgencia era obvia.

A pesar de la anticipación Kuroo prácticamente gritó cuando sintió su mano menuda y caliente en su sexo, masturbándolo de la base a la punta, rodeándola. Se colgó de los hombros de su novio, apoyando la frente en su cuello, y gimió libremente. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Kenma su voz en general, y así en particular. Éste jadeaba en su oído, y le hizo creer fervientemente que podría correrse tan sólo con eso, con el movimiento seco y estudiado de su muñeca y su voz pequeñita y ronca diciéndole “buen chico”.

Le embriaguez de su lujuria y el control eran evidentes en su mirada felina cuando Kenma le miró, antes de ponerse el pelo tras la oreja y agacharse entre sus piernas. Kuroo tartamudeó su nombre. Seguía arrodillado sobre el sofá, como un adolescente inseguro, sentado sobre sus propios pantalones, y desde luego no era la posición óptima para lo que empezó a hacerle sin aviso y sin posibilidad de cambio. Kuroo agarró instintivamente su espalda cuando sintió sus labios, pequeños y plenos cerrarse en torno a la punta de su sexo.

Kenma apenas esperó para subir y bajar por la totalidad de su largo, provocando que el otro se atragantara con sus propias voz y saliva. La pose era algo incómoda, pero la sensación era igual de divina que siempre. Al mayor se le cerraban los ojos solos, y maldecía a Kenma por privarle de la visión deliciosa, por obligarle a apoyarse en su grupa y a nada más. El menor tenía las manos clavadas en su baja espalda, y no importaba cuántas veces murmurara su nombre por acto reflejo, no le daba más ni dejaba de darle aquello.

Lo cálido, blando y hábil de su boca enseguida tuvieron a Kuroo abrazado literalmente al torso de su novio, que sin duda debía estar pasando calor ahí abajo, y gimoteando sin control palabrotas, su nombre, y todo lo que quedaba a medio camino. Le daba la sensación de que hacía años que no disfrutaba de aquello, y notaba en el nudo de su bajo vientre las largas semanas de anhelo pasadas sin ese contacto lascivo, algo absurdo e íntimo.

No sabía si habían pasado minutos o sólo segundos cuando Kenma le dio unos golpecitos rítmicos en la baja espalda para indicarle que se apartara. Emergió de entre sus piernas rojo como un tomate, y con el mismo aspecto desaliñado (el pelo suelto del todo a esas alturas) que había tenido Kuroo instantes atrás, los labios hinchados y la barbilla llena de saliva. Igual que había hecho el propio Kenma antes, Kuroo le lamió y le besó, y le abrazó con fuerza contra sí para que no volviera a escapársele en ninguna excentricidad nueva. Los brazos delgados en torno a su espalda parecían asegurarle que no lo haría.

\- Eres malo, ¿lo sabes? - le gruñó Kuroo mientras el otro le mordisqueaba el cuello y se sentaba sobre su regazo, su peso familiar y necesario -. Encima que me ignoras toda la noche, soy yo el que saca la paja más corta.

Kenma rió contra su cuello.

\- ¿Te pones celoso de un videojuego? - se burló sin mirarle, antes de arrastrar los labios por su garganta y morder levemente su hombro.

\- Me pongo celoso hasta de tu ropa cuando no sabes qué ponerte por la mañana - contestó Kuroo, apretando sus nalgas de nuevo, exprimiéndole un suspiro de placer, porque ambos distinguían perfectamente broma y realidad. A Kenma le excitaba que fuera posesivo, dado que lo sabía inocuo. Le puso una mano en el pecho y le empujó, hasta que se tumbó lentamente, las cabeza sobre la almohada que no habían quitado de allí aún.

\- Sabes que no tienes por qué -. El mayor no contestó a eso, pero le acarició la cintura dulcemente con el pulgar, porque lo sabía.

Le ayudó a sacarse los pantalones por los tobillos, y quedaron arrugados en un rincón del sofá. Se sentía bien simplemente estar así, desnudos los dos, Kenma sobre él, su cabello sobre los hombros, sus manos sobre su vientre, en una cercanía natural, correcta. Le acarició el rostro y Kuroo le besó la mano, mientras se levantaba lo suficiente para sujetar su sexo e introducirlo lentamente en su interior.

Lo hizo tan despacio y cuidadosamente que el moreno se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, viéndole descender, cómo su propio sexo descubierto desaparecía tras él, hasta que el rosa quedaba parcialmente cubierto por el vello y se apreciaba sólo el de Kenma, rojizo y erecto. Lo vio cerrar los ojos, y sólo la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza y su cabello se balanceaba lo igualaba en dulzura. Kuroo susurró su nombre, lujurioso y enamorado, antes de que Kenma empezara a moverse sobre él.

Aunque lo hubieran querido, el ritmo inicial, lento y delicado no hubiese durado apenas. Kenma se sentía demasiado bien a su alrededor, caliente y apretado. Por otro lado, el orgasmo que él se había negado a sí mismo antes, con la cabeza de Kuroo entre las piernas, quería abrirse paso y le exigía velocidad, brusquedad, una penetración más rápida, más primordial, que se provocaba a sí mismo subiendo y bajando una y otra vez por su largo.

El escozor en la garganta de Kuroo le aseguraba que gemía alto y ronco, pero no se oía a sí mismo por encima de los gemidos de Kenma. Incluso el ruido húmedo y obsceno de su unión más abajo quedaba en un segundo plano mientras Kenma gimoteaba y le agarraba con fuerza a la altura de los pectorales, sin duda ignorando que le clavaba las uñas, que le dejaba marcas, que Kuroo lo quería así y quería más. Se apretaba contra él con fuerza, y el mayor se esmeraba cuanto podía en subir las caderas y encontrarse en el punto justo. También empujaba al otro por la cintura, para acentuar el movimiento que en última instancia su novio las proveía por sí mismo.

La sensación era enloquecedora, y el mundo a su alrededor había quedado reducido a los muelles agonizantes del sofá-cama. No que Kuroo los oyera: sus sentidos estaban volcados, hasta el último de ellos, en Kenma, en su espectáculo de deseo, que lo exhibía y lo provocaba por igual sobre él. Apenas conseguía abrir los ojos, y lo único más exquisito que la curva que hacía su espalda sobre él era el resultado de ésta, y lo que provocaba en él y en sí mismo. Kuroo no iba a durar mucho más, pero sabía que Kenma tampoco.

\- ¡Tetsurou…! - lo llamaba, desesperado. Esa era la otra ocasión en la que usaba su nombre de pila.

Y el nombrado se lo tomó como la señal para lamerse rápidamente los dedos y llevarlos al sexo de Kenma, a masturbarlo torpemente con el mismo movimiento de la penetración, provocando que su cuerpo entero sufriera el espasmo indicativo del orgasmo brutal. Su interior se apretó en torno a Kuroo con demasiada firmeza, y sus manos arañaron desde prácticamente su pecho hasta sus costillas, y su propio orgasmo lo siguió en una secuencia lógica, inevitable. Los levantó a ambos del sofá, y donde la voz de Kenma había sido un manojo de gemidos y sollozos de placer la suya propia se suspendió, mientras miraba a su amor como si fuera lo único, el único amor. Lo era para él.

Cayó sobre el sofá con profundos jadeos al mismo tiempo que Kenma soltaba su carne y apoyaba las manos en su abdomen con más delicadeza, agachando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro con el pelo por un instante. Mientras recobraban el aliento no dijeron nada. Kuroo miraba a su novio, aún sentado sobre él, hipnotizado por su belleza desordenada, sudorosa y ruborizada más allá de lo que era favorecedor. Se fijó en la marca de dientes que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho, encima y debajo de su pezón marrón, y rió entre dientes.

Kenma no sabía por qué, pero tampoco lo preguntó. Puso los ojos en blanco, seguro de que era una tontería, y le hizo una seña para que alargara la mano y cogiera de la mesita auxiliar los pañuelos. Con ellos los limpió un poco antes de sacarlo de sí, suspendiendo a Kuroo en una ausencia que era casi tan arrebatadora como la unión. No pudo evitar querer ver su propio semen derramarse por el interior del muslo de Kenma, aunque se sentía como un pervertido por ello.

Se tumbó de costado para verle levantarse, y sonrió para sí cuando pensó que debía sentir las piernas flojas seguro. Le observó hacer algo tan mundano, tan doméstico como tirar los pañuelos a la basura, y cuando regresó a él vio su propia adoración reflejada, como en un espejo, en los ojos ambarinos de Kenma. También irradiaba de su piel pálida y marcada mientras se tumbaba a su lado y ponía la cabeza sobre su pecho, a tiempo para que Kuroo la besara y cerrara los ojos.

El silencio era una continuación de sus voces, y al mismo tiempo el recipiente del amor que ninguno se cuestionaba. La oscuridad de sus ojos y la pesadez de sus miembros, además, eran una promesa de descanso, que sólo era posible y pleno gracias a la compañía irremplazable de su amor. Kuroo pensó permanecer allí un rato, sin abrir los ojos, sin atender al mundo, pero al final hizo ambas cosas cuando Kenma emitió un gruñido exasperado, y él lo miró con actitud indagadora.

\- Debí poner a cargar el mando antes de follar - dijo finalmente, moviendo la cabeza de forma ridícula al hablar con la mejilla contra el pectoral de Kuroo, quien lo miró con actitud incrédula y poco sorprendida.

\- Te voy a castigar sin consola - masculló.

Kenma rió más alto y más dulce que la última vez, aunque su voz sonó burlona a continuación.

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Actualmente acepto comissions/encargos, así que si estás interesade no dudes en contactar conmigo. No muerdo... fuerte.


End file.
